1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Device-to-Device (D2D) communication method and apparatus for use in a wireless communication system and, in particular, to terminal transmission power control and diversity procedures, base station operations in correspondence thereto, and devices therefor in a system where D2D communication and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication technologies coexist.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless communication services diversify, there is a need to support newly introduced services more efficiently and, as a consequence, many researches and developments on new methodologies and techniques are being conducted for use in the wireless communication system.
D2D communication allows a terminal to communicate directly with another nearby terminal. Using D2D communication, the terminal discovers the other terminal and performs direct communication with the terminal if necessary.
D2D communication is advantageous in radio resource utilization efficiency due to the use of small amount of radio resource as compared to communication via a base station. Also, since nearby terminal discovery is supported, it is possible to provide a target terminal with information that efficiently supports an advertisement service and a Social Networking Service (SNS).
However, D2D communication technology has been raised as a serious concern with respect to Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A).